Currency
Currency There are six different tokens that are available, and one that is not longer obtainable. Penny Arcade Token This is the cheapest and most easily obtained currency in the game. Pennies are given out after a ride is ridden, with the amount given depending on the length of the ride. Flynn Token The Flynn is obtained at the Bank Villager. A Flynn token is equal to 16 Pennies. Starcade Arcade Token The Starcade is obtained at the Bank Villager. A Starcade is equal to 8 Flynns. Pincollector Token The Pincollector token is obtained at the Mickey Theatre on Mainstreet when handing in a full set of pins and a penny. Club33 Token The Club33 Token is obtained at the Yeti Cave in the Matterhorn when handing in a full set of chaser pins and a Pincollector Token. Rainbow Arcade Token The Rainbow Token is obtained at the Bank Villager. A Rainbow Token is equal to 5 Pincollector Tokens and 1 Starcade. Vintage C Ticket The C Ticket is obtained when right clicking the "Random Daily Item" signs that are scattered around the park. One can be collected every 12 hours. They are used at the claw machine in Pizza Planet in Tomorrowland. Vintage E Ticket The E Ticket is obtained at the "Buy E-Ticket" Villager at the SITS arcade for 1 Pincollector Token and 2 Flynn Arcade Tokens. Rank tickets can also be traded in for various amounts of E-Tickets, depending on the value of the rank ticket. They are used at the SITS arcade behind the castle. Seasonal Currency Seasonal Currency are only obtainable during certain types of the year or during events. They can be saved from year to year, however. Candy Corn Candy Corn are obtained during the Halloween Event in October. They are given out at the end of rides in place of penny tokens. Grandma Candies Grandma Candies are obtained at the villager by the flagpole on Mainstreet during the Halloween Event in October. A Grandma Candy is worth 16 candy corns (Confirmation needed). They were made for FooolishMortal, a staff member who has an unhealthy obsession with them. Holiday Gift Holiday Gifts are obtained at the villager by the flagpole on Mainstreet during the Holiday Event in December. Retired Currency Though it is rare that anything is fully retired on the server, it is possible that some items are unobtainable on the server with no plans on becoming available in the future. Retired currency has a chance of either gaining a new purpose or being reskinned into someone completely new in the future. Chaser Mimic Token This token was used for an arcade that gave out a random chaser, normally one that could not be obtained from a ride. The token was acquired when trading 18 of a pin at a villager. Railroad Ticket The Railroad Ticket was obtained after riding the train that goes around the edge of the park. The train was shut down after the New Orleans Square Station and some of the track was deleted, making obtaining the railroad ticket impossible. Once the edges of the park are cleaned up and the railroad is put back together, it will become available again. Category:Collectible